The Girl Next Door
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Edward discovers that the girl next door has a very dirty secret. Entry for the SMC Contest. AU/AH. Bella/Edward. One-shot.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Girl Next Door**

**Penname: Signature Hot Chocolate**

**Movie or TV Show: The Girl Next Door**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009

* * *

**

The Girl Next Door

* * *

Rolling my neck from side to side, I tried in vain to continue staring at the computer screen which had started to go in and out of focus for the last hour or so. Maybe it was time I took a break; I wasn't going to gain my scholarship by sleeping at the computer.

I stretched my arms above my head as I stood, hearing that satisfying little pop of my spine before some of the built up tension of sitting in the one spot for hours began to release a little. I kept up my personal mantra of one more month – one more month of intense studies and all my hard work would pay off.

Making my way slowly down the stairs I enjoyed the quiet my empty house was currently enveloped in. My parent's had gone out for their anniversary dinner, leaving me money to order a pizza and the strict instructions about no parties. I scoffed, as if anyone would come to a party at my house – well maybe Emmett and Jasper, but that was hardly a party.

I swung on the fridge door, snatching up a can of coke before locating the cordless phone that never seemed to stay in the one spot. I was halfway through dialing the pizza number I knew by heart when the phone started to ring in my hand.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, recognizing the caller ID.

"Dude, are you near your computer?" he rushed, not even bothering to say hello, not that I would have given him the same courtesy. I knew Emmett well enough to know that he couldn't care less about pleasantries; that he liked to get to the point quickly – if that meant ignoring normal social behaviors then so be it.

"Not right now… just tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I can be bothered going back upstairs to check," I said, taking a sip from my coke and grinning when his exasperated sigh reached my ears through the phone line.

"Well, I was flicking through porn…" he started and I rolled my eyes, when was Emmett not flicking through porn? "… and well, I found something that might interest you," he finished rather lamely.

"Emmett, nothing you send me ever interests me," I droned, staring out the kitchen window as a car pulled up next door.

"I know, I know, porn is glorifying women and all that junk," he replied in monotone, repeating the words I had spoken a thousand times, "Are you sure you're not gay?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"I'm not gay," I sighed. "So is that all? You found some porn I might like and you emailed it? Thanks Em, you're a true friend." I injected as much false cheeriness into my tone, my fingers already inching to hang up.

"No, wait, dude… it's about the girl next door," he yelled over the phone, realizing I had already taken the receiver from my ear and was about to cut this ridiculous conversation short.

Bringing the phone back to my ear I kept him on the line for another moment. My brain immediately went to thoughts of the girl next door. She was perfect, her room just across from mine – I knew this because she threw open her curtains to the morning sun. I had lost track of how many hours I had fantasized about opening my window one morning and talking to her across the distance, but I was too chicken shit for that. Instead, I worshipped her from afar.

"What about her?" I asked, clearing my throat and bringing myself back from the forbidden thoughts of perfect alabaster skin and long brown hair that looked like silk and probably felt even better.

"Just… just check out what I sent you. You'll see." The line went dead and he was gone.

I stared at phone in my hand for a full minute, trying to work out just what my stupid friend was on about. He knew my obsession with the girl next door – Bella is her name – maybe he was just playing with me.

I ordered my pizza quickly after that and made my way back up to my room. I started cleaning up the mess my Mom had been yelling at me to pick up for the last two weeks, avoiding the computer at all costs. It was probably another ten minutes before morbid curiosity got the better of me.

Approaching the computer like it contained some kind of disease; I gingerly sat down on my ancient chair that no longer swiveled (Emmett's fault) and pushed the mouse to remove the screensaver. The little envelope at the bottom of the screen flashed at me, not as a beacon but almost as a warning – like my computer may self destruct if I opened whatever file it was he had sent me.

Taking a deep breath, I squeezed my eyes closed as I clicked the mouse. I couldn't hear anything life threatening, infact it was still silent. I cracked open an eyelid and saw the screen was still loading the file, which I then noticed was enormous – well, there goes my monthly download limit.

It was going to take a few minutes before it would open, so I busied myself again finishing my earlier cleaning. I was in the process of sniffing a pair of underwear I had found under the bed when something caught my attention just at the corner of my eye.

It was her, Bella. She stood by the window, her waist length hair falling loose around her shoulders. She wore nothing but a short pale pink silk robe, and her back was turned to me as she leant over something on the bed. My breath hitched, mentally willing her to bend over just a little bit further.

No, this was wrong. I turned away from her, giving her the privacy she deserved. I wasn't a pervert; I couldn't be like Emmett – who, if he had been here, would have been hanging out the window with his tongue wagging by now. I began an internal debate, forcibly willing myself not to turn around to watch the girl of my dreams get undressed.

By the time my conscience won, and I had decided to give the goddess one house away from me some dignity, the file on my computer had already loaded. Sitting down on my broken chair, I hit play without hesitation, trying to find a distraction – even if it turned out to be porn – to keep me from looking out that window again.

Of course, Emmett being Emmett, it was the cheesiest porn I had been forced to watch in a while. But, for once I saw the offending images on the screen as the lesser evil. Various names scrolled across the screen as a palm filled Villa on a tropical island – probably Hawaii by the looks of it – was revealed. A long screen shot, showing a balcony overlooking the sea, panned back to reveal a bed with two very naked women on it.

The blonde was on top, her face between the shapely thighs of the woman beneath her, who bucked with each swipe of her long pink tongue. Both women were moaning, seeming to be enjoying themselves. The blondes hips began to swivel and it took me a moment to realize that the girl beneath her was returning the favor. The camera stayed focused on what the buxom blonde was doing to the pale girl beneath her – her fake nails parting the other's folds as her tongue continued its relentless assault.

As if the camera man knew that five whole minutes of the same thing could get a bit boring, he finally began to walk slowly around the side of the bed, revealing two of the most beautiful bodies I had ever seen. They could have been models – the tanned blonde above would look perfect in a swim suit, the creamy brunette beneath her would have stopped cars in a potato sack.

The camera followed the blonde's curves, all the way down her arched back, across her hips and finally to the pale hand with clean nails that was presently clenching and unclenching against her flesh. The Brunette was working a glass dildo in and out, so slowly that the blonde was trying to thrust back on to it but with no success.

The moaning increased and a pale nose suddenly came into view, slowly followed by full pouting lips, quickly disappearing between the folds of the blonde who screamed and arched in pleasure. I sat frozen for a moment – semi hard from the display before me – and my hormone clouded brain took a lot longer for me to realize just what Emmett had been trying to tell me earlier.

I recognized the brunette, I idolized her, and I lived next door to her - Bella was a porn star!

Shaking my head in disbelief, my gaze automatically went to the window where I knew she would still be. Without a doubt, the woman on my computer screen was the woman in the pink robe rubbing moisturizer into her legs at this very moment. I watched those same pale hands that were shoving a glass dildo into some whores well used hole move up and down, parting her robe, giving me a private show. Those same perfect pink lips, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure, were currently singing along to some song on the radio.

I was so stunned I couldn't look away as she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the cream higher and higher. Without wanting to, I felt myself grow hard – the sounds coming from my computer and the sight of my dream girl touching herself was a little too much for my seventeen year old hormones to deal with.

She shuffled back onto the bed, one leg rising to rest on the edge of the mattress as she massaged her inner thighs, giving me a perfect view of her completely bare pussy. Yup – that was her in the porn alright.

As if she knew I was staring, her fingers shifted higher, all the way up until one perfect nail caressed her intimate folds. She dropped her head back as her jaw went slack, the hand currently not tracing maddening circles into her sensitive flesh working its way up to her silk clad breasts.

She moaned, not that I could hear it, but I could tell. The sounds from my computer were the perfect soundtrack to this little display. Her fingers worked in tandem, collecting and spreading her juices as she alternated between massaging her clit and working her finger in and out of her perfect pink hole. I squirmed in my seat, my pants becoming so uncomfortable I had to undo the buttons.

She was panting now, her chest rising and falling as her arousal grew to feverish point. I found myself beyond logical thought patterns when I finally freed myself from the confines on my underwear, gripping my cock and pumping in time to her gentle thrusts. The tie of her robe had come completely open and the pale pink silk now rested against her shoulders, affording me the perfect view of her lush naked body.

Bucking against her hand in earnest now, I tore my gaze away from her glistening pink flesh to study her face. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows forming a V in concentration. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her full lower lips as she strained toward completion. She was beautiful like this – my opinion of her, despite the display on my computer screen, had not changed.

Her pace increased and in turn so did mine until it was only a matter of minutes until she went rigid beneath her own ministrations and I felt myself tightening in response. I locked my gaze on her writhing body as I felt release wash over me, unable to hold back my own sounds of pleasure as I came in my hand.

Her pert breasts and straining nipples rose and fell with her exertions, as she continued to stroke herself, bucking lightly with each aftershock. I couldn't look away as she came back to earth, both legs dropping to the floor as she slumped to her side on the mattress. I lost sight of her for a moment when she lay down.

Looking down at myself, I saw that I was a mess. Trying not to touch anything, I rose from my chair and started to make my way toward the bathroom when movement outside the window caught my attention again. She was standing up too; her robe discarded somewhere out of sight as she stepped into something blue. As if sensing my less than innocent gaze on her naked body she spun around to look at me.

I froze; my pants around my ankles, my hands covered in semen. Slowly, without taking her eyes off me, she pulled the straps of her dress around her shoulders. The graphic porn continued to play on my computer, a man's deep guttural groans joining the mix – I couldn't bring myself to look at it again.

Even from this distance I could see her eyebrows rise in question, or maybe it was disbelief, and then she disappeared. Completely freaked out that she had seen me and feeling more than a little dirty, I finally shuffled my way into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes, taking a very short and very cold shower.

It was just as I was stepping out that I heard the doorbell ring. Cursing, I tugged on my jeans, going commando and raced out down the stairs. I had completely forgotten about the pizza I had ordered only twenty minutes earlier.

I jumped the last two steps, skidded across the tiled floor, and practically ripped the hinges from the front door as I flung it open. I had lost count how many times this evening I had been stunned into complete shock. Bella stood at the door, a glare set across her features and my pizza in her hand. I could see the delivery guy hopping back in his car and driving away.

"I-uh, uh…" I stuttered, having completely lost the ability to form coherent speech.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, taking a step closer to me until our faces were only inches apart.

"Ung, uh, I-I-I…" was my highly intelligent and terribly witty response. She seemed to take this as her invite in and lightly pushed past me. I stumbled back a few steps and watched the gentle sway of her hips as she started for the staircase.

"Come on, the pizza's getting cold. You better not have ordered anchovies," she complained, looking at me expectantly, I shook my head on the toppings comment and she seemed to brighten up a bit. I took two steps toward her and she spun on her heel, weaving her way up the stairs as if she owned the place.

Trying not to stare at her arse as she climbed the staircase that lead to my bedroom, a small bathroom and what had been my childhood games room but was now a second lounge room, was like trying to look away from a car crash. It just couldn't be done. I was certain she was aware just what part of her anatomy I was currently focused on.

She reached the landing and spun around to look at me expectantly again. I started to lead her toward the couch in the lounge room but as she caught sight and sound my computer, clearly visible from the doorway, she changed direction and settled herself on the bed, flipping open the pizza box casually and taking out a slice.

I didn't know what to make of her behavior as she casually flipped the slice around and took a bite from the crust. I inched my way around the bed, slowly sitting down on the computer chair, and in an attempt to look casual, try to turn the porn off and pretend I had never had anything playing in the first place.

"No, leave it on. It took me weeks of working out to be able to achieve that position. Sometimes I like to sit back and admire my achievements," she said casually, a small smile flitting across her lips.

"You – I-I, how…" I stuttered, I had no idea what to say to this goddess.

"I do, well did porn. Big deal," she shrugged, taking another bite.

"Did?" I asked, realizing I could have a conversation with her if I kept it to two syllables or less. Her blasé attitude baffled me – why wasn't she angry at me for spying on her, why wasn't she bribing me to keep her little film a secret, why wasn't she avoiding me and pretending like nothing had ever happened?

"I did this film and one other. My ex-boyfriend, Mike, convinced me it was a good idea at the time. That was before I moved here. I don't regret it you know, I just wouldn't do it again."

"Mike?" I asked; picking up on the sour note when she spoke of her old boyfriend's name.

"In jail for soliciting minors for pornographic films. By minors I mean stupid sixteen and seventeen year olds like me, who get sucked in by the promise of a lot of money and pretty words."

"You're not stupid," I blurted out without thinking. I could have sworn I almost saw her blush.

"Maybe stupid was the wrong word – naive would have applied better I think. Anyway, that's why I am here…" she trailed off, finishing her slice and pushing the box toward me.

Now we get to the crux of it; I tried to decide if she would be a cash in hand girl or maybe the promise of eternal humiliation at school was how she kept her dirty little secret under wraps. I picked up a slice, chewing slowly, trying to concentrate on that, and not the way the fabric of her dress outlined her nipples – it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you were pretty smart at school," she began, almost looking nervous now. "And this was supposed to be a new start for me and everything, but I missed a lot at my old school, skipped a lot of classes to spend time with Mike and junk."

"And?" I prompted.

"I need a tutor. I'm okay with English and History, but I am so behind in Calculus it's not funny," she gave me a wide eyed stare just as the sounds coming from the computer behind me reached an all time high. I had almost forgotten about the threesome.

I thought about this; it wasn't a hard request, just unusual considering the circumstances, "So I watched you get off, found out you were a porn star, and now you are asking me to tutor you?" I asked in somewhat disbelief, trying to process it in my own mind.

"Pretty much," she agreed, nodding her head. "You tutor me, I suck you off occasionally, and in return for it all we keep each others dirty little secrets just that – secret. You wouldn't want to the school to find out you're a creepy little voyeur now would you?" she asked sweetly.

My jaw hung open and once again I was stuck speechless. She shifted onto her knees, her palms resting flat on her thighs as she waited for me to process all that was happening. This goddess, the woman of my dreams, was offering me sexual favors in return for a bit of extra math tutoring. It was like all my dreams had come true at once, it was almost too good to be true.

"You're kidding right?"

"Come here and I will show you just how serious I am." She smiled, crooking her finger at me, beckoning me toward the bed.

Slowly, still not sure she was going to pull some trick on me, I approached the bed. She didn't move, but her eyes washed over my face, across my shoulders, broad from swimming a lot, down my stomach until they followed the light trail of hair that led beneath the waist band of my favourite jeans. When me knees hit the edge of the bed and I was staring down at her, she smirked.

"Don't look so scared, I promise I won't bite."

I gulped, watching with fascination as her delicate fingers rose, tracing a fiery trail from my shoulders to my navel in an almost identical path that her beautiful brown eyes had taken. I let out the breath I had been holding, my chest and stomach moving beneath her touch as she worked her way closer to the button at the top of my jeans.

I had only ever had sex twice in my life – once with Jessica Stanley after prom, it had been an absolute disaster and had ended with her in tears and avoiding me for the rest of the year. The other time had been with Lauren Mallory, who had cornered me after a swim meet a few months ago, taking me off guard. She had been under the assumption that just because we had slept together that we were together; it had been hard to let her down and she was still bitter. I should never have gotten into that situation in the first place, but it was hard to say no to somebody when their lips were wrapped around your cock.

I didn't know what to expect with Bella, and as she took her time unsnapping the buttons on my jeans, I decided I didn't really care. Everything in my life so far was structured and planned, working toward the one goal of my scholarship; maybe a bit of fun on the side could be a good thing. That was the last coherent thought I had before her small hand enveloped me and her tongue took a generous swipe.

My knees almost buckled as she worshiped the head of my cock, her pink tongue darting in and out of crevices as began to slowly pump my length with her hand. Lauren was a long forgotten bad memory compared to Bella, who seemed to know instinctively just which places to linger at.

She teased me with her tongue for long minutes before widening her jaw and taking me into her wet heat. I almost came again as she took me deep in her throat, bobbing up and down a few times before coming up for air – she repeated this several times, her hand around my base clenching and unclenching before moving down to my balls.

Closing my eyes I gave myself over to the sensations, enjoying the best blowjob I was probably ever going to receive in my entire life. She found a steady rhythm, managing to draw out the pleasure by keeping me on the edge and withdrawing every time I got too close. When even this method got too much and I felt my stomach muscles tighten and a flash of heat rise through me, I opened my eyes to warn her.

Finding her big brown eyes gazing up at me while her perfect pink lips suckled my cock was all too much and with a deep guttural grown, I speared my fingers through her hair I held her to me as I found release. She moaned in response to the rough treatment, sending extra shock waves against my length and I bucked wildly, wanting this to go on forever.

I collapsed on the bed next to her when it was over; she fell back beside me, turning her head to stare at me as I tried to catch my breath.

"That's the first time I have done something like that since Mike," she whispered softly, her hand reaching across the covers to gently caress my own. I stared into her eyes and saw the sincerity of the statement – my heart gave a painful jolt.

"Why me then?" I asked, not understanding why she was offering herself up to me when there were a thousand other men more worthy of her affections and talent.

"You're sweet, you won't screw me over."

I started to reply when I heard the front door open – shit, my parents. Bolting upright, I quickly did my pants back up and located a shirt. Bella adjusted her dress and casually picked up the pizza box, strolling from the room without a care in the world. I shut the computer down without bothering to save any of the filed properly and the room went suddenly quiet.

"Edward?" my mother called from the front foyer. I saw that Bella had settled herself in the lounge, a text book open in her lap. I walked to the landing and peered down as my father gallantly removed my mothers coat and hung it in the hall closet.

"Right here Mom," I called.

"Hello darling, how was your evening?"

"Good," I replied, recalling every minute detail and tried not to blush. "Really good. Bella and I are just studying for Calculus now," I added.

"Bella?" she asked frowning.

"The girl from next door," my father replied, tearing his gaze away from my mother to look up at me with a knowing smile. My mother seemed to perk up that I was spending time with the opposite sex and my father winked at me.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, I watched them until they left for their own room. Spinning around I walked back into Bella, sitting on the couch beside.

"So, are you going to help me or what?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips, probably knowing that I was feeling very full of myself in that moment.

"Sure," I said, plucking the book from her hand and leaning over. She squeaked in surprise when I kissed her unexpectedly – it was a brief, closed mouth touch, but it was more satisfying than anything I had experienced that evening. Bella went red, her blush covering from neck all the way up to her hairline.

"Right, so Calculus," I repeated, turning my attention back to the book and looking like the cat that got the canary. I could tell, this was the beginning of a very beautiful relationship – even if she didn't realize it yet.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
